


Carrabelle

by NatUniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, smut soon to come, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatUniverse/pseuds/NatUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original character work. This story was written by me. More chapters soon to come. I was bored and wanted to write a story.<br/>So i hope you like it <3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original character work. This story was written by me. More chapters soon to come. I was bored and wanted to write a story.  
> So i hope you like it <3.

Johnathon:  
This was the worst day every to meet up at the park with Parker and Smith. Of us being sophomores in high school, we experience new things. Although I have been at this for three years. Going to the park in in Smith’s basement, smoking a joint, drinking a can and playing games. Although it’s a terrible day to meet up with them I went there anyways. It was windy and cops were swarming the town.   
“Smith!” I yelled from the shelter house.   
“What’s up, John?” he shouted and ran toward me. Parker was with me already; we met up at the entrance.  
“What’s good Short Stack?” he was talking to Parker, who was shorter than us.  
She growled. “Whatever, I have 2gs, what about you guys?”  
I spoke, “ I have my bowl and a gram”   
We both looked at Smith and he shrugged. “Got fifteen dollars.”  
We sat on the picnic tables and I packed my bowl and took the first hit, held it, and let it out. The smell was strong.   
“Hey Jonny, look at that girl.” Parker gestured toward the swing set. She looked like she was at least two years younger than us and she was way skinny. She wore short shorts and a red hoodie that was too big on her stick body. On her legs were black knee high socks and green Converses that had no purpose with the outfit.  
Smith laughed. “What a weirdo, she’s staring at us.”   
I squinted and she wasn’t staring at us, she was staring behind us. I turned around and there was nothing there. She stood off the swing and walked toward us. We all watched her and she stopped when she was in front of me. She looked up at me with her pale green eyes. She was cute up close. All of a sudden she held out her tiny empty hand. I looked down at it.   
“You want to hit?” I smiled and handed her the bowl. She held it tight in her hand and reached forward and grabbed our clear, pot filled bags and ran.   
“Hey!” Parker shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
All of a sudden a police car pulled up and got out. “What are you kids doing out on this windy day?” We all froze in confusion. Was this a set up or a save? Or was it just a theft?   
We all shrugged and he asked to check us. At the same time we were grateful yet angered at the skinny girls sneaky act. The police apologized and told us to have a good day and drove off.   
“What the fuck just happened?” Smith said. The three of us sat there talking about what had happened when the girl came back, opened my hand and put the things she took from us in my hand, nodded the ran off. I watched to run across the street and into a house that was just bought a week ago.   
We all looked at each other. “Did she just save our asses?” I asked.  
Parker stated, “I still insist she’s a weirdo..”   
“Whatever, let’s just go to my place and finish what we started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrabelle's Side. Short chapter.

Carrabelle:  
Moving two states over to this shit town after your parents were murdered in front of your face really kills your nerves. I had just moved here with my Aunt about a week ago. She told me she worked from nine in the morning to midnight every day except of Sundays, so I was here alone too much. A large almost empty house with too many bedrooms and a fourteen year old girl with a self-harming problem was the worst possible thing.   
It was a windy Saturday and I wanted to go to the park across the street from my new home. Even though it was warm outside, I had to wear a hoodie to cover my arms. I walked outside and went to the swing set and sat down. Swings were always my favorite. I heard a boy shout and I looked over to see two boys and an oddly short girl. I saw them pull out something I knew was illegal. Then I caught them staring at me and laughing. I brushed that aside when I saw a cop car turn a corner. I did what I had to and casually walked up to them. I walked to this tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I held my hand out, grabbed their bags and ran behind a slide. When I saw the cop was gone I went back to them and returned their stuff. Then I nodded to the blue eyed boy and ran back to my house. I went to my room and looked out the window to see they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathon again <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter i write with explain more about Carrabelle.

Johnathon :  
The next day Parker was in the corner of Smith’s room aka his basement. She was tweaking and listening to her headphones while Smith and I played video games. My buzz was wearing off so I paused it and told Smith to use his money to get K2. He nodded and texted his dealer. A few minutes later he said he wanted to meet at the park.  
“You go get it man.” He said and handed me the money. I sighed and put my shoes on.   
When I got to the park we met and exchanged our stuff. I started walking back to Smith’s when I saw the girl from yesterday, and she saw me. The least I could do is thank her. So I walked up to her. She wasn’t wearing her hoodie today, which made her look a lot less skinny than she actually was but still skinnier than a normal human being.   
“Hey, I’m that guy from yesterday, Thanks about that. What’s your name?” I said.  
“Carrabelle.” She said quietly and nodded, her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.  
“Whatcha got?” I asked and it sounded rude, but I was curious.   
She shook her head and backed up a little. I smiled and spun her around and gently took her hands but there was nothing in them, but her arms were covered in cuts and scratches. I knew they were self-inflicted. I didn’t know this girl but It made me sad. I squeezed her hand and looked into her tear filled eyes.   
“Carrabelle..” I let her hands to and reached into my pocket and pulled and old receipt out and a pen I always hold on to. I wrote my name and number down on it and handed it to her. She folded it and stuck in in her pocket and ran into her house.  
When I got back to Smith’s he roared. “What the hell took so long?”   
I shrugged and sat down. Parker was sitting on his bed perfectly calm. She must be sober now. I packed my bowl, hit it, and forgot everything.


End file.
